Electricity is not always available to use to charge phones and mobile devices. Mobile device charger cords and metal tips are exposed to damage because they are not protected. In addition, people leave mobile device chargers at home and in hotel rooms, resulting in loss of the charger and depletion of the battery within the device.
Existing Wireless Charging Mats are not Bag Charms and cannot be attached to other objects such as purses, pant loops, computer bags, necklaces. Therefore, they are easy to leave behind and hard to carry. Existing electric mobile device chargers do not have batteries built into them. They are disorganized, easily forgotten and easily broken.
The present invention allows the user to charge their mobile device either from the battery or using an external power source while it is still attached to their bag so that they do not forget it in the outlet.
This invention eliminates the problem of leaving phone charging mats behind when traveling or on the go. This invention eliminates the problem of not being able to charge a phone when electricity is not available.
Mobile device chargers provide a means for charging the batteries of personal electronic devices by connecting them to a power source. The power source to which a mobile device charger connects is generally either a standard power outlet in a building or a vehicle's power source through a cigarette lighter outlet or dedicated charging port.
Mobile device chargers currently offered for sale are easily damaged. The cords and connectors are not protected by the charger itself, and so they often sustain damage through exposure to people, pets, or other objects. Additionally, currently available mobile device chargers are often accidentally left at home or away from home in places where the owner was using them, such as offices or hotel rooms. Thus, special care must be taken to avoid damage or loss of currently available mobile device chargers.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a device for inductive charging of portable electronic devices that is durable, easy to use, and comparatively cost effective.